Talk:Vehicle/Skins
Skin rarities different across vehicles? Anyone notice if the rarity for the vehicle skins differ across type? I could have sworn the other day I found a for a Runner only to find a for a Bandit Techincal earlier today? Either that or old age is finally kicking in... LordShaft666 (talk) 23:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :hrm... i haven't noticed. i'll keep a weather eye out the next i collect a skin. the only one that i recall as having found both the runner and the technical was the "nova star," and both the runner and the tech were the same rarity color. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:33, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this is interesting: The skins page says there are 70 in-game, the game itself (I'm on the PS3) says there's only 69 on the Catch-A-Ride. I checked through mine to see what I already had unlocked and I found I have one for the Runner called Blue Justice which doesn't appear on the page. One also dropped from Hyperius today called Bleedout (also for the Runner). Now I don't know if these are alternative names to what's already listed, extra skins or each vehicle has a couple of unique ones. I guess the only way to tell is to unlock everything and find out? Anyone else got ones that don't appear here? LordShaft666 (talk) 20:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :I've been busy farming for skins (PS3) and have found out several things. Each vehicle has 69 skins available to unlock but there are more than 69 in game. Going by the ones on the main page and the extra I've found there is at least 72. I don't think all skins are available to all vehicles but I still have a couple more to unlock (haven't found Peachy yet for example). Each vehicle also starts with 13 skins unlocked but these skins are not the same across all modes of transport. :Raid bosses drop anywhere between 0-3 skins (usually 2 and only Runner and Bandit Tech), I found Hyperios on playthrough 1 an excellent source gaining missing skins. Sandskiff only seem to drop from the Pirates in DLC1; they seem to have a higher drop rate when playing through the story/side missions but once they're all over you only seem to get between 0-2 (3 if you're lucky) if you run a pirate heavy area (The Rustyards for example). Fan Boat will pretty much drop from anything in DLC3 and seems to have a much higher rate of dropping in general compared to the others (usually see all mine from Savages and Scaylions). :I have this dirty great big table with everything I've found and unlocked so far complete with rarity. If it's any good I'm hoping with far more page editing talent could somehow incorporate the information. 'Default' is for skins that are available when unlocking the vehicle and 'Unknown' is where I haven't yet discovered the rarity. On the off chance I get to the point where I can tell which skins are not available to a vehicle then it'll be 'N/A' : :LordShaft666 (talk) 23:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm up to 67/69 for the Bandit Technical skins and 68/69 for the Light Runner skins. I suspect Bleedout for the Light Runner is just a differing name for the Red Out skin for Bandit Technical. Blue Justice may be a unique look for the Light Runner (I haven't seen any Bandit Technical skin looking quite like it). It's weird in any case because it's a very pale blue, almost grey with a red tinge. ::List of Light Runner Skins that aren't on the main page that I do have: ::Bleedout, Blue Justice, Carsick. ::List of names from the main page that I don't have in Light Runner version: ::Green Dragon, Midnight, Red Out, Scrap Parts, Thresher Yellow. ::List of names from the main page that I don't have in Bandit Technical version: ::Firemelon Red, Peachy, The Half-Shell. ::Note: My preferred farming target is Pete the Invincible. Similar numbers of drops for skins as Hyperius, but a faster kill (at least for a Commando with a slag turret!) and drops way more loot beside the skins. ::Mawgrim 04:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks Mawgrim, I've added Carsick to the list and based upon what you haven't found for the Runner I'm about 99% certain your missing skin is Scrap Parts and the rest (in theory) won't drop. Ever (unless the game decides to prove me wrong!). The only reason I farm Hyperios is because I'm terrible at soloing the raid bosses so I play on playthrough 1 as my two turrets (I'm so bad I need two of the buggers) can kill him before his bots spawn. :::LordShaft666 (talk) 17:58, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I got Scrap Parts for the Light Runner today, so that confirms that... unless something wierd happens and I can have more than 69/69 skins :) ::::Got Firemelon Red and Peachy for the Bandit Technical now, so that's 69/69 for that too. :::: Only 49/69 for the Fan Boat and Skiff though >.< ::::Some confirmations of skin rarities that you don't have yet.... ::::Fuschia Fusion Runner Skin is white. ::::Dreamtime Bandit Technical Skin is green. ::::Mud Runner Bandit Technical Skin is green. ::::Pandora Sun Bandit Technical Skin is white. ::::Green Dragon Bandit Technical Skin is green. ::::Bitchin' Burl Bandit Technical Skin is green. ::::Caustic Racer Runner Skin is white. ::::Carsick Runner Skin is white. ::::Peachy Runner Skin is white. ::::Peachy Bandit Technical Skin is white. ::::Magic Marker Bandit Technical Skin is green. ::::Blood Bank Bandit Technical Skin is white. ::::Blue Steel Runner Skin is green. ::::BTW, you should probably replace the current skin list on the main page with your own. Your information may not yet be complete, but it's more complete and more useful than the current list! ::::Mawgrim 02:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks again Mawgrim! Undated the main page with the new chart and reworded the opening section. I'm sure someone out there with a much better grasp of words can reword it for me! All we need now is the rest of the skins and new screen shots for the missing ones! :::::LordShaft666 (talk) 09:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I love this skin! Anyone else like the True Turqoise skin? I think it looks great. Kinda reminds me of Lilith though Forkinator (talk) 20:20, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Who DOESN'T love this bandit skin? If this skin wasn't available, I would take the outrunner EVERY TIME!.Volcannon (talk) 11:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It IS Lilith! I'm happy, too! Lilith is so hot! It's nice to get a picture of her in a bikini for once. I don't drive anything else. ;) TeaBikini (talk) 05:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I dont mean to burst anyones bubble but if its lilith... where are the tattoos? 17:08, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It probably isn't lilith, but just a generic hot women in a bikini.Volcannon (talk) 17:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC)